Sarah Mitchell
Commander Sarah Mitchell is the First Officer of the Federation Starship USS Voyager under the Command of Captain John Tyson. Background Information Sarah Mitchell was born in 2346 on Earth in Los Angeles California her Mother was a very skilled Ambassador and her father was a Starfleet Captain she got into a scuff with two Starfleet Cadets and was injured with two broken ribs and a busted lip the two Cadets were sent to apologize to her by newly promoted Vice Admiral Ross and Sarah's life was peaceful on Earth her mother was dealing with the upcoming Alliance between Bajor and the Federation that never happened. Starfleet Record Age 18 She entered Starfleet Academy in 2368 where she met Wesley Crusher and Sito Jaxa from Nova Squadron during the Incident that claimed the live of Cadet Albert Cadet Mitchell worked with Lieutenant Commander Laforge and Lieutenant Commander Data onboard the Enterprise to figure out what happened she discovered that the Squadron was attempting to do an iliegal move called the Kolvoord Starburst Mitchell's relationship with Cadet Nick Locarno was strained and the two broke it off after he was expelled from the Academy after the Incident she Graduated the top of her class in the Command division. First Deep Space Assignment In 2371 she served onboard the USS Galaxy as Chief Conn Officer and made fast friends with Lieutenant Susan Dumont who transferred from the Enterprise to see less action the two worked together to stop a Romulan Commando team from taking over the USS Galaxy after sending a fake distress call from a "Damaged" Romulan Warbird after the incident the Romulan Senate apologized to Starfleet for the action of the Commando group and said that they'll be punished accordingly by Romulan Laws Mitchell was given accommodations by her Captain and Lieutenant Dumont for her quick thinking and fast flying skills. Serving on Starbase 375 from 2373-2374 Sarah Mitchell was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and given the position of Stragtic Operations Officer for the Conflict with the Klingon Empire she hated the posting cause she was with her father Vice Admiral William J. Ross but it wasn't all bad her mother was there trying to get the Peace accord resigned but the Empire would only talk to Julie Martin tried her best to restore the peace between the Federation and the Klingon Empire it wasn't till the efforts of the DS9 Crew that the cease fire was announced and the Klingon forces were pulled from the Bajoran sector,some where in the fight against the Cardassian Union. War time 2374-2375 Sarah Mitchell was reassigned to the USS Avenger that was assigned to the Bajoran Sector to prepare for war under the Command of Captain William Telfer and for the next few months Lieutenant Commander Ross served as Stragtic Operations Officer planning attacks for the Federation against Dominion n Cardassian Forces during the battle of Chin'toka 2 Lieutenant Commander Ross and the surviving crew of the Avenger made it off the ship after the whole Fleet was disabled by Breen energy dampening torpedoes. M'loi conflict 2382-2385 During the Borg Conflict the Enterprise was on its way to meet up with the 5th and 6th Fleets to defend the Federation Colony along from a Borg Cube but three Borg ships ambushed the ship causing massive damage to the ship wounding several of her officers and killing 12 people Captain Taylor and Commander Martin were wounded in the battle and Lieutenant Commander Mitchell took Command during the battle against the Borg Fleet protecting the Colony from them. Awards Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet Commanders Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Starfleet officers